Session 55. 1 Looting Sidetrip
3400) Lian: test (3402) No Name (enter): 21:37 (3402) No Name: ho I set up alias again? (3400) Lian: windows alias (3400) Lian: gah since imperium is just one "race" its going to be sad since clearly the factions are going to be Man, Eldar, tau vs Chaos, Ork, Dark eldar... blah (3402) Test1: indeed (3402) Priceless Emerald: caaw (3410) Danizelle (enter): 21:47 (3410) Danizelle: Doom 'n Stuff ** (3402) Priceless Emerald dances on Danizelle's future grave ** (3400) Lian: I doubt you want to do combatty stuff, so plans? (3402) Priceless Emerald: possibly (3402) Priceless Emerald: have distractions though (3410) Danizelle: Depends on the combatty. (3410) Danizelle: Combatty versus circle of abyssals? No. I'd prefer to sneak around incoming bad shit or negotiate through (3400) Lian: right and serious combat would require more serious stuff (3410) Danizelle: Yeah. (3410) Danizelle: We ain't got shit for combat power. Between me and emerald I think we're slightly more effective than Myrah alone (3410) Danizelle: Shadell's bowing out tonite? (3400) Lian: have you seen shadell? (3402) Priceless Emerald: nay (3410) Danizelle: negative sir (3400) Lian: so just tht two (3410) Danizelle: I take it Kel's doing other shit (3400) Lian: he said two weeks (3400) Lian: so just tht wo (3400) Lian: two (3402) Priceless Emerald: hmmm (3410) Danizelle: Dunno if there's anything we could do, except maybe invade a country with Danzi's monsters (3410) Danizelle: Or sow chaos and havoc amongst our enemies (3402) Priceless Emerald: hold a party for the rich and influential? (3410) Danizelle: Hijack more authority in the guild? (3400) Lian: teach emerald to fake compassion? (3402) Priceless Emerald: maybe, as long as we have no other areas to influence first (3400) Lian: the world is open to you (3410) Danizelle: So what did we have on the hback-burner while we were hitting Auto? (3400) Lian: Raksi stuff, building up social stuff with other groups to attack thorns (3410) Danizelle: Lian, Can I have Sand through fingers defense? (3400) Lian: do you have xp? (3410) Danizelle: I have 8 (3400) Lian: then yes (3410) Danizelle: Is gonna be a while before I get to where I wanna be. Wanna get infernal demat and then get to temple self (3402) Priceless Emerald: planning to go immaterial route, danizelle? (3410) Danizelle: Too fucking useful for me to ignore (3402) Priceless Emerald: you got the stun enhancer, right? (3410) Danizelle: Stun enhancer? (3402) Priceless Emerald: stunt (3410) Danizelle: Negatory (3410) Danizelle: I don't have 1st cecelyne either (3402) Priceless Emerald: ah (3402) Priceless Emerald: hmmm (3402) Priceless Emerald: artisan pattern can fuck over celesial exalts pretty bad (3402) Priceless Emerald: or, well, ANY exalt pretty bad (3400) Lian: hm? (3402) Priceless Emerald: going over Fallen Races, Artisan Pattern has A. a charm that can make it impossible to stunt for essence, and another than can slam the artisan's essence in mote surcharge to any essence expenditure in an area. (3402) Priceless Emerald: to any being with equal or lower essence (3410) Danizelle: Is there ANYTHING within reach that Danizelle could remember with past lives that would be doable for the two of us and useful to us? (3400) Lian: is it shaping? (3402) Priceless Emerald: no (3410) Danizelle: Sounds like it should be shaping or sorcerous (3410) Danizelle: BRB (3410) Danizelle: We could always go jack the perfect of paragon for his lunch money. (3402) Priceless Emerald: creation-bound and Obvious (3402) Priceless Emerald: the second one CAN be perfect defended (3402) Priceless Emerald: or emerald countermagicked (3400) Lian: there is the entirity of the scavengerlands to play with, or hell go get the Mountainfolk in (3402) Priceless Emerald: actually, misread the first one (3402) Priceless Emerald: thought "Though" was "through (3402) Priceless Emerald: danizelle, thoughts? (3410) Danizelle: I think... I want to do some reclamation sabotage (3400) Lian: Unite scavengerlands from living end, go try and get the mountainfolk to help, talk with mmemon some more, hell try and get ghosts to rise up (3402) Priceless Emerald: sabotage? depends on how (3410) Danizelle: Actually, since Niet's not involved, let's have a chat with mnemon. (3402) Priceless Emerald: very well, lead the way (3400) Lian: ah Teodoj as long as you aren't a priest of a non yozi they are the ultimate celphone (3410) Danizelle: Yup. (3410) Danizelle: Too bad I can't summon demons (3410) Danizelle: And I have infallible messenger (3400) Lian: you have a portal to hell (3402) Priceless Emerald: well, we have the same free thaumaturgy as in shadell's right? (3410) Danizelle: Point. Is a teodozidja more reliable than a infallible messenger? (3400) Lian: if you are going ot have a long conversation (3410) Danizelle: I was thinking more face-to-face (3402) Priceless Emerald: I could just HAPPEN to know the arts of demon summoning, thaumaturgically (3400) Lian: face to face might take abit for her (3402) Priceless Emerald: we enjoy a special leeway in getting them to help us, what with being infernals (3410) Danizelle: We can get to the Isle faster than she can get to us (3410) Danizelle: For Danzi's next trick, she'll be going in completely mortal guise, with her essence masked by LSD. no mutations because i don't want some froggy DB sentry spotting the medusa (3400) Lian: its still somwhat timeconsuming (3410) Danizelle: So's waiting for the others to get their shit together (3410) Danizelle: I'm imagining there's going to be some downtime. We can do this during that. My other bright idea is starting training Essence 5 (3402) Priceless Emerald: again, Danizelle, I Can get us a teodozidja (3410) Danizelle: We could do agatae as well (3410) Danizelle: Because there's shit i wanna say that I don't want filtering through the Teodoz hive mind (3410) Danizelle: Because the little tattletale fuckers would be in Cecelyne's lap before i finished the first sentence (3400) Lian: Adorjans (3410) Danizelle: Andorjan might not care, she might think it was funny. She might say something about it in a moment of hyperactive amusement to her siblings (3410) Danizelle: But more to the point, Danzi no wanty eavesdroppers from hell of any stripe (3400) Lian: getting to the isle is halfway across the world and you don't have cheaty stuff (3402) Priceless Emerald: does Mnemon have a door set up for those malfean keys? (3400) Lian: No (3410) Danizelle: I could always turn people into agatae and fly (3400) Lian: they travel at 30mph (3410) Danizelle: I can't do anything with Raksi, because I've no way of giving her what she wants, and Ceylin would be better for mindstomping her (3410) Danizelle: Well, if I was essence 7 I could TOTALLY give her SCS (3410) Danizelle: lemme look at the creation map and figure out what's interesting near Deanandsor (3410) Danizelle: Or seems worth poking at (3400) Lian: its not that bad by wasp its only 2 1/3 days straight of flying (3410) Danizelle: Are we under time constraints so we couldn't afford a week or so of time? (3402) Priceless Emerald: actually (3410) Danizelle: Cause Lookshy has BIGTIME go bad combat potential (3402) Priceless Emerald: an Agata travels at faster then 30mph thanks to their portal ability (3402) Priceless Emerald: if you're both constantly flying AND oirtaling when available... (3410) Danizelle: We could always tomb raid in Nexus (3400) Lian: Your big problem is you have no idea what your time constraints are (3402) Priceless Emerald: danizelle, have we.... dealt with, the emissary? (3410) Danizelle: this doesn't help me Lian (3410) Danizelle: no (3400) Lian: Its true.. you could go meet the Emssiary (3410) Danizelle: ... (3400) Lian: you already have deals to put trains there and know lightning is terrorfied of him (3410) Danizelle: I don't really want to go where catastrophic violence is likely without at least one more coven member (3400) Lian: and Niet things he's awesome! (3410) Danizelle: Niet thinking he's awesome dwould scare Danzi more than anything in creation (3410) Danizelle: I'd like to not be under invisible time thing Lian, I'd like an idea how much time we have (3400) Lian: this is me trying to think what niet would explain the sistuation pretneding Niet remembered she's supposed ot this thing (3400) Lian: OOcly I am not going to ride your ass for being to sidequest happy because I don't want ot run combat for 2 people. ICly Danzi has no idea, does that help? (3410) Danizelle: yeah, that helps. a lot. (3402) Priceless Emerald: well, Danizelle, let's at least go run a couple tests (3410) Danizelle: What was the deal that niet cut with Emissary boy? (3402) Priceless Emerald: I want to send a dematted demon or two in range of The Tomb of Singing Blades (3410) Danizelle: You and I could get past the blades (3410) Danizelle: Easy (3402) Priceless Emerald: but, if I can get past it EASIER, I'd like to know (3400) Lian: no interference, People in Nexus can use the train (3402) Priceless Emerald: let's hop on over then, shall we? (3400) Lian: He might be an Akuma of Oramus (3400) Lian: He's definately a Sidereal (3410) Danizelle: ... (3410) Danizelle: Now my head hurts (3402) Priceless Emerald: let's just go (3402) Priceless Emerald: shall we, Danizelle? (3400) Lian: and the last time they were there he setup checkpoints to see how stupid exalts were (3410) Danizelle: checkpoints? (3400) Lian: He announced a law that All Exalted must register type, essence raiting etc. He did not enforce this with his power or anything other than "its just the law" (3410) Danizelle: Yeah. Is there anything that we can get done usefully in nexus besides divvy up a buncha old solar tomb-manses between me and emerald? (3402) Priceless Emerald: well, on the side, we could try influencing Guild Members (3400) Lian: That, Deals Niet made may not be things you want. Niet's prorities are different than yours and thus information you might want from Emisary might be different han hers (3400) Lian: If you go talk to Mmemon I won't ride you oocly though you icly should probably be working under the assumption there's going ot be problems (3410) Danizelle: I'd want to know if he's akuma. What I really want is some method of getting around fast. Yellow Path would do in a pinch (3402) Priceless Emerald: but let's head ovet to the tombs, Daniz, it's vaguely interesting, and since we're metagaming a bit, it'll do in a pinch (3410) Danizelle: Although i imagine that'd involve a slew of prerequisites. (3410) Danizelle: Tombs it is. (3410) Danizelle: We'll wait till nightfall and enter the tomb with the spinning blades (3402) Priceless Emerald: send forward a dematted demon first (3400) Lian: lEarn swith spirit of winged transportation that's 200 mph (3410) Danizelle: And send word to Mnemon that if she can get to nexus area in X time I'd like to have a chat with her. WITHOUT Niet (3410) Danizelle: One second (3400) Lian: it would take her much longer ot get to nexus than for you to get to her since you know being noncelsestial hse has to ride with a hoarde of demons (3410) Danizelle: Fuckit. Do I get a free spell with each circle of sorcery? (3400) Lian: yes (3410) Danizelle: Might as well get sapphire instead of the cecelyne PD if that's the case (3410) Danizelle: And I'll take swift spirit (3400) Lian: ok (3410) Danizelle: If'n ya don't mind I'll go for the cytherian initiation to sapphire (3400) Lian: but i haven't invented it.. (3410) Danizelle: they're universal (3410) Danizelle: All same charm. I just have to use spells that'd be appropriate or be warped to fit her thematics (3400) Lian: yes (3410) Danizelle: Like total annihilation: Instead of Ligier's flame it could be the flash of Cytheria that burned away the wyld for the others to form into creation (3410) Danizelle: Cause Ed restricts too many spells I might use and I don't qualify for the cecelyne initiation (3400) Lian: ok (3400) Lian: so flying to mmemon? (3402) Priceless Emerald: *shrug* I guess..... (3402) Priceless Emerald: unless this gives us the ability to do both in the given time (3400) Lian: JG? You have connected to an OpenRPG server, version '1.7.0'. (3410) Danizelle: (3410) Danizelle: Yeah flying to mnemon, sorry roomie interruptus (3410) Danizelle: And if we have extra time we can hit nexus on the way back (3410) Danizelle: And I was serious about Danzi ditching mutations. I want to minimize the potential oh shit moments (3410) Danizelle: I'll keep the enchanting features and entrancing mutations for this trip (3433) Lian (enter): 00:06 (3433) Mmemnon: she meets you at a palace on the shore (3410) Danizelle: And I'm avoiding any place I know Carjack hangs out like the fucking plague ** (3410) Danizelle approaches Mnemon. "Hello, Mnemon, good to see you again." ** ** (3410) Danizelle watches the surrounding area with essence-dissecting stare, keeping an eye out for eavesdroppers, and Lilith. ** ** (3402) Priceless Emerald is with her, but remaining quiet, letting Danizelle do the negotiations, as she already has a working relationship with her. ** (3433) Mmemnon: Fuckton of demons (3433) Mmemnon: (that's what you see sorry mean to say that with brackets) (3410) Danizelle: "I suggest sending your pets away. You don;t want them privy to this conversation, sespecially the jade lions." (3433) Mmemnon: "they are necissary for defense" (3402) Priceless Emerald: "Actually, they are not, at least, not within hearing distance." she pointed out. (3433) Mmemnon: "yes they are" (3410) Danizelle: "For now, I've no intention of harming you, you're not going to harm us. Agreed?" She holds a hand out. (3449) Mmemnon: router restarted lets try this now (3410) Danizelle: (3433) Mmemnon: "yes they are" (3410) Danizelle: ((Lian, which one of us was that last directed at?)) (3402) Priceless Emerald: (me, obviously) Server Administrator-> Kicking '(3433) Lian' from server... Removing dead client (3433) Lian (exit): 00:18 (3410) Danizelle: ((besides which, last time we made a deal, mnemon can't act against us unless she wants to critbotch herself to death)) (3402) Priceless Emerald: this is worrisome (3449) Lian (enter): 00:25 (3449) Mmemnon: router restarted lets try this now ** (3449) Mmemnon tentagively takes her hand ** ** (3410) Danizelle sanctifies the oath. "I've little interest in bringing you down. You at least I can deal with on a level I can understand. please, send off the demons." ** ** (3449) Mmemnon dismisses the demons from the room ** (3410) Danizelle: "Thank you. I understand your worries better than you think, but I think you've enough to worry about given the infighting here, the sidereals here on the isle, a lot of very Irate Solars and Lunars who are tired of the Wyld Hunt, The Deathlords and their miscellaneous pets, and the inevitability that there's more like me on thiss continent who aren't playing for our side." (3449) Mmemnon: "go on" (3410) Danizelle: "Where i go next depends on your prioroties mnemon, Your personal power, or creation at large. What's more important to you?" She pays very close attention to the woman, knowing every sign of lies that the Dynastic houses have, unimpressed by all of them." (3449) Mmemnon: "And where do your priorities lie?" (3410) Danizelle: "With me. My goals simply coincide with one of those two options. If you guess wrong, or you lie to me, I'll simply leave you to lie in this lovely falling house of leaves your mother built and let you reap the rewards of her return." (3410) Danizelle: "i don't have a reason to hurt you Mnemon. But I've precious little reason to help you either." (3410) Danizelle: "I want to know if doing so is worth my time.": (3449) Mmemnon: "There is no benefit to barren Creation" (3410) Danizelle: "So what is your priority? Power? Or Preservation?" (3449) Mmemnon: "You don't want lies here's the simple truth. One doesn't choose either. One says both" (3410) Danizelle: "Are you willing to sacrifice power for a time, in order to preserve the chance for it in the future?" (3449) Mmemnon: "yes" ** (3410) Danizelle watches her very carefully, cautious with this very pro liar. "We'll see whon't we?" ** (3410) Danizelle: "Where's you Mother right now? Do you know?" (3449) Mmemnon: "Where you came from" (3410) Danizelle: "Now you know why i don't want your demons Eavesdropping. We have a few fires that need putting out, if the tide can't be stopped i'm quite sure the Deatlords' desire to end all things will seem like a damn summer vacation in the Lap. Correct?" (3449) Mmemnon: "go on" (3410) Danizelle: "It's time to put away your pissing match with your siblings and start coordinating. We have an opportunity for you to attack thorns coming up, to liberate that place from a Shadowland. Lookshy will be invaluable in the coming days, and certain parties need to be ferreted out of the blessed Isle. Ten for each direction. not including us. Do you understand me?" (3449) Mmemnon: "Our resources are stretched thin, Lap and An Teng could readily be lost to the aliens" (3410) Danizelle: "Where are they based? (3410) Danizelle: And what aliens? (3449) Mmemnon: "The Perfect made a deal with the Locusts... his nation joined with them. his knowledge and Anathema have given them the capacity to take mcuh of the southwest" ** (3402) Priceless Emerald glances about, looking to see if something to drink was about ** (3410) Danizelle: "Describe the locusts please." (3410) Danizelle: Automaton anathema? or something else? (3449) Mmemnon: "they are aliens.. how would they be anathema that makes no sense.." (3410) Danizelle: "Are their chanmpions made from the magical materiels and clay?" (3402) Priceless Emerald: "Do they wield artifacts that force de-attunment?" she inquired (3449) Mmemnon: "yes" (3410) Danizelle: "We have a similar objective to them for different reasons. Forging a peace with them and getting their people working with yours to foster both agendas is more in your interest than war. They're trying to do what we are. Keep a Primordial alive." (3410) Danizelle: "And they're not related to the solar and lunar chosen." (3449) Mmemnon: "Paragon housed Anathema, hidden that's what made the combination of forces so dangerous" (3410) Danizelle: "Right. Allow me to shatter one of the most deeply held lies you've grown up with dearie. I am anathema. The Abyssals are anathema. The Solars, Lunars and Sidereals are not. They are the chosen of the incarnae, and unless they're driven into hell's arms, they will usually fight the yozis tooth and nail." (3410) Danizelle: "If we fail? They're creation's last hope. I do not exaggerate even slightly." (3449) Mmemnon: "they are as any other concerned with theirown power" (3402) Priceless Emerald: "Maybe, but they cannot be made, in any real way, to come to heel by the Yozis. They were made to slay Primordials, to best them in war." Priceless stated. (3449) Mmemnon: "they have been hounded to the ends of creation how many would sell their soul for power?" (3410) Danizelle: "Less than you think. Every exalt, and they are exalts, including us, has one thing that pisses off our erstwhile masters immensely." (3410) Danizelle: "That's free will. Not a damn one of us is a mindslave of anyone unless they choose to become akuma." (3449) Mmemnon: "You make the assumption that many have not been bought" (3402) Priceless Emerald: "You'd be suprised how few have." Priceless stated. (3410) Danizelle: "If as many as you fear have been bought, the Yozis would have been GLOATING. The Solars enrage the Yozis, because so few bend knee." (3410) Danizelle: "And the Yozis cannot abide nor comprehend a lesser being not bending to their will without question." (3410) Danizelle: "Are the solars a danger? Yes, but not quite the way the Immaculates paint them. They simply make it harder for the rest of us to amass power, but given the choice i'd rather deal with them." (3449) Mmemnon: "From what I know, there is only a small percentage of them on board with... your project... while its a majority in that there are no other big projects... its still not even close to all 23" (3410) Danizelle: "All twenty-Three?" (3449) Mmemnon: ((23 yozis) (3410) Danizelle: "There are three hundred solar essences exalting people in creation, three hundred Lunar, and a hundred Sidereal." (3410) Danizelle: ((scratch that)) (3449) Mmemnon: ((Lunars don't count! stop going against setting)) (3410) Danizelle: "Mnemon, the Ebon Dragon's masterminding my project, as you call it. Be very afraid, because if he NEEDED the other 23 he wouldn't be running his game without them." (3449) Mmemnon: (5 patrons, 3 known hangers on, 1 helps random Infernals because she picks them, 1 brought in by Niet and lightning) (3410) Danizelle: ((right)) (3449) Mmemnon: (which still leaves 13 to have unreleated solar akuma) (3410) Danizelle: ((is cytheria in the game? Or is she just waiting and seeing?)) (3449) Mmemnon: (she's sort of in.. ) (3410) Danizelle: "But in any case, how many Dragon-Bloods swear themselves to the Yozis Mnemon?" (3449) Mmemnon: "More than the Immaculate order would like... I mean my mother is where she is for a reason" (3410) Danizelle: "But in the ten thousand it's a small number. That's what you have. numbers. If the solars betray, You've been killing us for what... fifteen hundred years?" (3410) Danizelle: "if they betray creation, Kill them. You know how." (3410) Danizelle: "if you help the alchemicals of Autocthon, and the Solars betray you? You'll bhave allies in a pack of exalts the likes of which none of us have ever seen, nor really know how to fight." (3449) Mmemnon: "Yugesh does not desire peace.. if it were not for their march on the underworld they would have won by now" (3410) Danizelle: "But we're trying to keep the great maker alive. the Mask of Winters is trying to kill him. Tell Yugash that you'll help them find what they need to keep their people alive and the materiels they need to repair the maker and you've got a shot for peace." (3410) Danizelle: "And a shot at some very, very damn powerful allies if what I've seen so far is of any indication." (3410) Danizelle: "but we've been dealing with Estasia. Another group." (3449) Mmemnon: "They do not want peace. Yugesh gets its materials, the Kether anthema get their war... and The Perfect has gotten his power... and seen his fear shattered" (3410) Danizelle: "If I can broker you peace with Yugash, will you accept that your people will need to pretend the solars do not exist in that area for a time? And if I get you peace will you make your damn maniacs follow through?" (3449) Mmemnon: "I can do what i can" (3449) Mmemnon: "Understand they killed the Lion, I know it cost them.. but understand that" (3410) Danizelle: "you had better throw around some of your lordly might in the name of preserving the Realm's holdings yor you're going to have a civil war sooner than you thought. Time to play the great peacemaker concerned for the mortals there, and the holdings of your siblings, give them aid and get them on board. Make peace with the damned Roseblack or something. But your people need a leader. if you can't be that leader, I'll find someone who can." (3410) Danizelle: "So get on it. Be prepared to lose the battle for the throne. You can take it later, and dammit if you help me keep shit together, i'll help you once dsome of the riffraff are cleaned out of the threshold." ** (3402) Priceless Emerald guaged Mnemon's reaction as best she could ** (3449) Mmemnon: "If you can bring them to the table I will bring the Realm" (3410) Danizelle: "I'll do my best. I might be able to bring some of them. the rest..." I'm not sanctifying an oath here. But you need to prepare to give some cuoncessions so they don't feel the need to continue ripping huge chunks from your satrapies. The Realm was my home once, and it'd ereally piss me off to see it torn down by some rampaging twats with too much power and not enough awareness of bigger problems." (3410) Danizelle: "Where's the emissaries of Yugash at? If I can get them to the table the perfect can get fucked. i'll deal with the Solars as best I can." (3449) Mmemnon: "try Paragon, that should have something" ** (3410) Danizelle gets a dark look. "No risk, no reward. Alright Emerald, let's go do our thing. Hopefully we can keep this clusterfuck from getting worse." ** (3402) Priceless Emerald: "Of course, of course." she stated ** (3410) Danizelle stalks out to the beach and begins casting the spell over the skiff the two were travelling in. ** ** (3402) Priceless Emerald waits till they were a safe distance away, and not followed ** (3402) Priceless Emerald: "I assume we will want backup for this one?" (3410) Danizelle: "Let's go to paragon. I'm going to get myself back to normal before we go into the city, at least that way I can pretend to be a river goddess or something." (3402) Priceless Emerald: "Do you think I should go immaterial, but visible?" she posed thoughtfully (3410) Danizelle: "let's not tip off that you can do that till we have to." (3402) Priceless Emerald: "I was meaning I could pose as a desert goddess." she stated (3449) Lian: (you guys MIGHt not want to go into a warzone by yourselves) (3410) Danizelle: ((you're probably right)) (3410) Danizelle: ((to nexus?)) (3402) Priceless Emerald: "How about we stop by nexus, look at a few things there, and head to Paragon when we have the others?" (3410) Danizelle: "Plan. Works. Probably want a few dozen brass legionnaires if we go down there anyway." ** (3410) Danizelle diverts the spell to nexus. "Let's go see if either of us were buried in Nexus, shall we?" ** (3402) Priceless Emerald: "or if anything in particular is useful in them." she stated more pragmatically (3410) Danizelle: "Solar Tombs under manses. If there's not, I'll feel horribly cheated." (3402) Priceless Emerald: "If they're actually tombs. The Tomb thing could be a smokescreen." she pointed out somewhat paranoidly. ** (3410) Danizelle flies to the outskirts, then changes back to her normal self before we head into Nexus under LSD ** ** (3402) Priceless Emerald follows suit. (I assume we have a few dematted demons with us? ** (3410) Danizelle: ((probably not at this point. Wanna keep a low priofile)) (3410) Danizelle: ((Objective is in 'n out, with maybe a chat with the Emissary)) (3410) Danizelle: ((And if the emissary doesn't like us? All ends well what runs like hell)) (3402) Priceless Emerald: (whatever) (3410) Danizelle: ((Akshully, yes. In this case? a few dematted demons might be good, from Danzi's collection of transformed humans she's got under her thumb)) (3410) Danizelle: ((BRB)) (3449) Lian: so which one first? (3402) Priceless Emerald: well, of the tombs, I vote blades, it's easist to test (3410) Danizelle: blades (3410) Danizelle: I dunno the others (3449) Lian: ok (3410) Danizelle: but we've both got the ability to avoid the blades (3402) Priceless Emerald: possibly (3402) Priceless Emerald: send in a dematted demon first (3410) Danizelle: sure. (3449) Lian: Demon takes damage you didn;t think it was going to be that easy? (3402) Priceless Emerald: how much damage? (3410) Danizelle: ((not really Looks Like Danzi's the only one who can get in)) (3402) Priceless Emerald: actually (3449) Lian: Do you tell it to keep going? (3402) Priceless Emerald: judging from the Demon's experience, is it possible to get through with a parry DV of 9? (3410) Danizelle: No. (3402) Priceless Emerald: no to which? (3410) Danizelle: making the demon keep going. (3402) Priceless Emerald: er, make that.... 15 (3402) Priceless Emerald: hrm, lemme recalc that ** (3410) Danizelle watches the spinning blades carefully, attempting to discern any pattern that might allow the two agile infernals to slip through ** (3402) Priceless Emerald: danzi, am I right in calculating that mind hand gives me a base parry dv of 11? (3410) Danizelle: offhand I don't remember (3402) Priceless Emerald: lemme do some quick math (3402) Priceless Emerald: hmmm (3402) Priceless Emerald: no matter which way I calculate it, I get 11 (3402) Priceless Emerald: so, that means, I can have a DV of 15 (3402) Priceless Emerald: Lian, I activate Force Suppression Barrier (3410) Danizelle: "You can get hurt by this Emerald, badly at that." (3402) Priceless Emerald: "I am going to test if this works, not rush in lest I have to." she stated, stepping JUST into range, ready to PD if needed (3449) Lian: (Onslaught penality is your real problme) (3402) Priceless Emerald: (please don't tell me we're going to have to use Dinara's solution) (3410) Danizelle: ((You can't PD this shit)) (3410) Danizelle: ((you can't PD anything that mimics spirit cutting attack)) (3402) Priceless Emerald: "Danizelle. I know you have some qualms, but I think we might need... Decoys." ** (3410) Danizelle shakes her head. ** (3402) Priceless Emerald: (I have SWLIHN's too, Danizelle) (3410) Danizelle: "This isn't a decoy problem. The blades fly in a circular pattern at a speed I can barely track. This is going to be move fast and use any defenses that can stop incoming attacks with absolute certainty. They aren't tracking, they're creating an area of pain." (3410) Danizelle: "Everything in that circle's going to get hit... a lot." (3402) Priceless Emerald: "Hmmmm...." (3410) Danizelle: "If we can breach the nmanse and the stone's unclaimed, this one's yours." (3402) Priceless Emerald: "Should I try a crystal Fire Barrier?" (3402) Priceless Emerald: she inquired (3410) Danizelle: "Might help. Can't protect you with mine. She looks around carefully. (3410) Danizelle: 6d10.descending().vs(7) => 10,9,9,5,3,2 = (3)If you ain't cheating you're not a fiend. ** (3402) Priceless Emerald points at a point within the range of the knives, willing into existence a barrier of force twenty yards across, in the path of the knives. ** (3402) Priceless Emerald: (5m, 1 Wp, it has 16 bashing and lethal soak) (3410) Danizelle: ((Crystal fire barrier costs 5m every time something tries to hit you)) (3402) Priceless Emerald: (no, that's counter conceptual interposition) (3410) Danizelle: "Go as fast as you can Emerald, I'll be ready to push you through." (3402) Priceless Emerald: "one moment," she stated, waiting to see what the knives did to the barrier, if anything (3402) Priceless Emerald: (lian?) (3449) Lian: (checking) (3449) Lian: the blades castually destroy the barrier (3402) Priceless Emerald: Fine, I activate force suppression barrier, let's pray for the best. (3410) Danizelle: "Emerald. Just run, I'll make sure you get through." (3402) Priceless Emerald: "Count of three." she told Danizelle. "One, Two, Three!" ** (3410) Danizelle lets Emerald go, prepared to do what she needs to in order to make sure both live. ** ** (3402) Priceless Emerald makes sure Danizelle is right behind her as she goes. ** (3410) Danizelle: "I can get through in less than a second. You want me to make sure YOU make it through." ** (3402) Priceless Emerald is off, then. ** ** (3410) Danizelle concentrates, then the seeming redheaded woman rises off the ground a couple inches, moving sinuously in a fashion almost impossible for a human ** ** (3410) Danizelle grabs emerald before she bolts. "Wait." ** (3410) Danizelle: "You can give yourself mutations of any sort? (3402) Priceless Emerald: "As long as they are plausibly within Cecelyne themes." she told Danizelle (3410) Danizelle: "make yourself tiny" (3410) Danizelle: ((go for the small blight that makes you six inches tall)) (3402) Priceless Emerald: (Lian, can I nab it and negate it later with minimal to no XP expenditure?) (3449) Lian: (yes) (3402) Priceless Emerald: Priceless frowns, but does so. ** (3410) Danizelle grabs the tiny woman, stuffs her in her overcoat, and darts forward at speeds impossible for any but lightning and her fellow scourges, darting in and out of the blades like a twisting serpent before treating Emerald to the sheer joy of having one's flesh dissolve into shadow... twice as she darts straight into the entrance of the manse. ** (3449) Lian: you get past the blades though there doesn't quite appear ot have an entrance ** (3410) Danizelle searches around with essence sight, using both her knowledge of geomancy and some fair common sense to locate where an entrance should be... otr at least to find a crack in the tomb that's large enough for a shadow to slither through. ** (3449) Lian: the sturcture appears to be completely lacking in openings ** (3410) Danizelle studies the essence of the dome itself, seeing where it goes, how it interlocks together, working to determine if there is a trigger... or if the manse must be attuned from the outside somehow ** (3402) Priceless Emerald: you're sure there isn't a big honking orichalcum door facing west, Lian? (3449) Lian: Yes I am sure, because this is what I say and I can alter things (3402) Priceless Emerald: juuust checking (3410) Danizelle: ((see mai aboce post)) (3402) Priceless Emerald: also, how thick is the blade barrier? (3410) Danizelle: ((just under 44 yards)) (3449) Lian: lightning comes in from top, goes down ** (3410) Danizelle moves to examine the lightningrod ** (3410) Danizelle: ((since I can fly at the moment)) (3449) Lian: it takes in excess air essence (3410) Danizelle: "Can you dematerialize through the dome?" (3402) Priceless Emerald: I give it a shot. (3410) Danizelle: "No, never mind. it exists both ways" (3402) Priceless Emerald: then I don't (3402) Priceless Emerald: (for the record, that was the LAST thing I expected to work. (3410) Danizelle: "Open up you damned tomb." (3402) Priceless Emerald: wait, Lian, can I use mind hand from inside Myrah's containment? ** (3410) Danizelle hunts for anything on the ground that looks like it could be a hatch, scanning the blade defense area as well. ** (3449) Lian: what do you mean by contianment? (3402) Priceless Emerald: well, I'm being carried by her, so, can I hit the dome with mind hand from that position? (3449) Lian: yes ** (3402) Priceless Emerald lashes out against the dome's surface, utilizing Principle Invoking Onslaught to manifest an invisible corrosive force to reduce the dome's material to sand. ** ** (3410) Danizelle looks out at the spinning blades, and sees the way in is blocked, the way out is bloked, spits out an unholy curse worthy of Erembour and shatters herself and Emerald into shadow-motes for a few nightmarish seconds and sescapes inward. ** (3410) Danizelle: ((cracked Cell Circumvention)) (3449) Lian: (bingo) (3410) Danizelle: ((I can't imagine this doesn't hurt intensely)) (3402) Priceless Emerald: (so, are we in?) (3449) Lian: (yes) ** (3410) Danizelle screams in pain as the two infernals rematerialize inside the tomb, swearing profusely ** ** (3402) Priceless Emerald manages to keep her composure, but glares at Danizelle(if they have light) as she surveys the area, with vibration sense if need be. ** ** (3410) Danizelle can see in the dark, any dark, even the sorcerous dark of Celestial circle sorcery ** (3410) Danizelle: ((witness to darkness is fun and profitable)) (3449) Lian: they find themselves in a dark and cramped room with a body preserved in eternal crystal, above it sits a soulsteel sphere wrapped in dark quartz, small metal wires reach out from it one clearly to the stone others to closed boxes ** (3410) Danizelle examines the soulsteel sphere, and all of the boxes carefully, not touching anything until she's fucking SURE she's not going to trip off a soulbreaker orb or something. ** (3449) Lian: pretty much that's what it looks like, open box, break crystal, grab stone anything activates it (3455) No Name (enter): 03:49 ** (3410) Danizelle looks at the orb carefully, examining the setup as she tries to determine if she's capable of dismantling the device. ** (3402) Priceless Emerald: (That... isn't me) ** (3402) Priceless Emerald looks at it as well, maybe her ranks in occult would help figure it out ** (3455) No Name (exit): 03:50 (3410) Danizelle: "Don't touch anything. The sphere is a soulbreaker. (3402) Priceless Emerald: (suspected as much) (3410) Danizelle: "We could survive it, I think, but i'd rather not take the risk, and I don't particularly want to massacre everyone in Nexus." (3402) Priceless Emerald: "Hmmm..." she stated, "Well, does it constantly get a signal from the wires, or do the wires send a signal?" she asked (3410) Danizelle: "it's not the wires." ** (3410) Danizelle examines the stone carefully, to see what it is in relation to everything else ** (3456) No Name (enter): 03:56 (3456) No Name (exit): 03:56 ** (3410) Danizelle looks down at the body, and the crystal encasement. ** (3449) Lian: wit+aweareness ed excellency applicable (3402) Priceless Emerald: oh, uh, I have to use the normal roller, sorry (3410) Danizelle: 8d10.descending().vs(7) => 9,9,8,7,5,3,3,1 = (4)If you ain't cheating you're not a fiend. (3410) Danizelle: ((4 successes)) (3410) Danizelle: ((I know what I'm buying up next)) (3410) Danizelle: ((getting sick of shit rolls for awareness and perception (3402) Priceless Emerald: 7d10 => 5,1,4,7,1,2,3 = (23) (3402) Priceless Emerald: 1 succ ** (3410) Danizelle clips off her essence sight and takes another look at the tomb, hissing to herself and looking at the things in the cramped chamber that a normal person would look at, and thinking like the Ebon Dragon for a bit, given this is the kind of spiteful asshole maneuver he'd do. She also looks for signs that the setup is counterfeit, to frighten off too-noble solars. ** (3410) Danizelle: 8d10.descending().vs(7) => 9,8,6,6,5,4,2,1 = (2)+5 successes (3410) Danizelle: ((7 successes)) (3410) Danizelle: "Alright. if we disable the orb? We're getting thrown into the mouth of the void. (3402) Priceless Emerald: "What?" she asked, flatly (3410) Danizelle: "Hungry Ghost below us." (3410) Danizelle: "Biiiig one" (3402) Priceless Emerald: "How big?" she asked (3410) Danizelle: "Bigger than us. if we attune the manse we get all-expenses paid trip to Yu-Shan (3402) Priceless Emerald: "All this runs on the manse's power, right?" she asked (3410) Danizelle: "Yup." (3402) Priceless Emerald: "Well, if I call up that god (3402) Priceless Emerald: Jomoru gave me, make a desert, and sacrifice the god, think I can expand it enough to disable the geomantic alignment?" (3410) Danizelle: "Not without killing a few dozen people. Gimmie a minute ** (3410) Danizelle rips off a piece of her jacket and sets it in Emerald's hand. "Use Mind-hand and Principle-Invoking Onslaught on this to alter it." ** (3402) Priceless Emerald: "Into What?" she asked. (3410) Danizelle: "Something intert. And be ready to make you want to scream the way niet makes me scream." ** (3402) Priceless Emerald shrugs and alters it. ** ** (3410) Danizelle jacks Emerald's Mind-hand and Principle-Invoking onslaught, restraining herself from mangling the little malefactor... barely. ** (3410) Danizelle: "All right... When I say go... Do this..." She explains in great detail, with extreme hostility what she wants done with PIO on the Soulbreaker. ** (3402) Priceless Emerald nods memorizing it. ** (3410) Danizelle: "Ready? Hit it." ** (3402) Priceless Emerald does as she is directed. ** ** (3410) Danizelle flashes her power at the soulbreaker, repeatedly and frantically, burning fgreen so Emerald can see what's going on as they cause the lethal artifact to contract and shrink to an infinitessimal point, causing the blast radius to be measured by the length of a knuckle. ** (3410) Danizelle: ((stunt?)) (3449) Lian: )2) (3402) Priceless Emerald: (do I need to roll too?) (3449) Lian: (yes) (3410) Danizelle: ((ya)) (3402) Priceless Emerald: (my mind hand attack roll? and how many times?) (3410) Danizelle: 16d10.descending().vs(7) => 9,9,9,8,7,7,6,6,6,5,5,4,4,4,2,1 = (6) This could hurt a lot (3410) Danizelle: 15d10.descending().vs(7) => 10,9,9,9,9,8,7,7,6,6,4,4,3,3,1 = (8) This could hurt a lot (3410) Danizelle: 14d10.descending().vs(7) => 10,9,8,7,7,7,7,6,5,5,4,4,1,1 = (7) This could hurt a lot (3410) Danizelle: 13d10.descending().vs(7) => 10,10,10,9,7,7,7,7,6,6,5,3,2 = (8) This could hurt a lot (3410) Danizelle: ((6, 9, 8, 11)) (3410) Danizelle: ((base attack is Occult + willpower)) (3402) Priceless Emerald: (I mean, you come up with this plan that I have no idea WHAT IS GOING ON...) (3410) Danizelle: ((occult + willpower, damage is essence)) (3402) Priceless Emerald: I know that, just... ugh, one moment (3410) Danizelle: ((you can only add dice = to occult via excellency)) (3402) Priceless Emerald: why can't I add succs with Cecelyne's? (3410) Danizelle: ((Yes, but only 2, because you can't add willpower from excellency, just occult)) (3449) Lian: (Yes you can, its wp+occult as the pool) (3410) Danizelle: ((you can flurry 4 times) (3402) Priceless Emerald: I throw in 5 succs, and 1 die, and, after flurry compensation, I start at... 10, I think (3410) Danizelle: ((when you hit exxence 5 you can do it 5 times)) (3402) Priceless Emerald: 10d10 => 4,7,7,6,8,2,1,9,5,6 = (55) (3402) Priceless Emerald: 9d10 => 8,9,10,4,10,2,6,3,6 = (58) (3402) Priceless Emerald: 8d10 => 2,10,7,10,5,3,10,6 = (53) (3402) Priceless Emerald: 7d10 => 10,6,4,4,1,3,3 = (31) (3410) Danizelle: BRB (3402) Priceless Emerald: 4, 6, 7, 2, after excellency... 9, 11, 12, 7 (3449) Lian: Orb is mucly broken you can safely take the stuff in the boxes, if you want the gloves you have to fight the ghost (3402) Priceless Emerald: gloves? (3402) Priceless Emerald: what gloves? it's not like I was told anything... (3449) Lian: body has gloves of martial rediness on it, boxes have 3 level 3 artifacts one 4 (3402) Priceless Emerald: alright. I don't think we need the gloves, but I'll wait for danzi to get back (3410) Danizelle: fuck the gloves (3410) Danizelle: loot boxes, recover motes. is there a hearthstone? (3402) Priceless Emerald: I want to know how the DBs made that, or, if THEY made it, WHY the Sidereals made it that way instead of some way more practical (3449) Lian: there's a cloak of deadly automata, a shadow amulet, an ultimately useful tube and a land ship (3410) Danizelle: they wanted it Solar proof (3449) Lian: its a solar motel (3402) Priceless Emerald: the exterior defenses are more than good enough for that (3410) Danizelle: Can we safely attune without triggering the bloody yushan gate thing? And is there a hearthstone? (3449) Lian: you can disarm that trap same way ou brok the orb its less dangerous (3449) Lian: yes (3402) Priceless Emerald: please tell me it isn't in the gloves (3449) Lian: No really the whole point is to get your solar hunting for toys to kill himself on it (3449) Lian: no I said it was in the room (3402) Priceless Emerald: alright, I snag it, how many dots? (3410) Danizelle: We disarm the trap then, Attune, and Emerald gets the hearthstone, as Danzi promised at the outset. (3402) Priceless Emerald: and how much XP to mutate a skin mount? (3410) Danizelle: I can make you a skinmount. (3402) Priceless Emerald: it's more a curiosity question, honestly (3410) Danizelle: you can't mutate a level 2 artifact. No XP cost (3410) Danizelle: gjust some surgery from your friendly neighborhood fiend at the genesis manse (3449) Lian: its and ice gem (3410) Danizelle: Looks like we're going to the Ice manse next (3402) Priceless Emerald: not bad, does that buff add to mind hand? (3410) Danizelle: if it's skinmounted? probably (3402) Priceless Emerald: the gem doesn't make me immune to Ice though (3410) Danizelle: point (3402) Priceless Emerald: we might try the specter guarded one (3402) Priceless Emerald: I, at least, can fight them on their home turf (3410) Danizelle: I think we both can actually (3410) Danizelle: Lian can we fully recharge ourselves from the manse before Danzi Crack cells us out? (3402) Priceless Emerald: was I around for session 54? (3410) Danizelle: no (3402) Priceless Emerald: thought so (3410) Danizelle: freaking manse doing 20 motes an hour should get us back to max (3449) Lian: yes, and I;ll update stuff later on session numbers (3410) Danizelle: crack cell out (3410) Danizelle: hopefully Emerald can keep the blades of spinny doom from attacking us on the way out (3402) Priceless Emerald: can I, Lian? (3449) Lian: its not built to have an off or control the person who finished it tried to attune and got ported home (3410) Danizelle: Ok then, same way out as we got in then Lian (3402) Priceless Emerald: looks like I'll have to ride small again (3410) Danizelle: only this time with less screaming (3458) Greyson (enter): 05:07 (3458) Greyson: Rolls off into the sunset (3458) Greyson (exit): 05:07 (3402) Priceless Emerald: what book and page was shadow amulet on, Lian? (3410) Danizelle: Heading back outside the manse's perimeter Lian (3410) Danizelle: taking priceless with me (3449) Lian: wonders page 53 (3402) Priceless Emerald: 3 or 4 dot version? (3449) Lian: 3 (3402) Priceless Emerald: figured (3410) Danizelle: Shadowstep would have been useful (3402) Priceless Emerald: I take it we're saving the rest for later? (3449) Lian: yes (3402) Priceless Emerald: I (3402) Priceless Emerald: 'll get my xp when I wake (3402) Priceless Emerald: sleep well (3402) Priceless Emerald: Disconnecting from server... (3402) No Name (exit): 05:16 (3410) Danizelle: Disconnecting from server... (3410) Danizelle (exit): 05:17 ---- Back Category:Exalted: The Green Knights